


First Kiss

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, fateswap!AU, im very invested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: Ann and Yusuke have a sleepover.From Aki's Fateswap!AU.





	First Kiss

“Have you ever kissed someone?”

The question rings out to almost deafening silence. Yusuke looks over at Ann, finally turning away from the gently glowing stars pasted almost methodically on the ceiling — his mother would complain about the paint, but his mother would never notice it.

She was always looking down, anyway.

“No,” Yusuke says in return to her question. Ann turns her eyes to him, head barely moving. “Have you?”  
“No.”

Another long period of silence. As Yusuke looks up at the ceiling again, he remembers the time he and Ann stuck those stars up together. In the end, they’d climbed onto the bed, and she’d lifted him on her shoulders to reach the ceiling. Of course, they nearly fell.

Not nearly.

Yusuke still had the bump.

“Do you want to?” is Ann’s next question. Yusuke turns right back.   
“...Maybe.”  
“Do you want to...try…?”

The question is small, but somehow — seemed to carry a lot of weight. Yusuke moves closer, and Ann shies, embarrassed.

“I’m — hey, wait, you gotta...fuckin’ ask a girl…”  
“Do you...want to try kissing me?” Yusuke realizes how blunt that comes out right after he says it. He waves his hand. “I mean, uh — “  
“I get it,” Ann replies, and shuffled closer. “‘S like...practice, right…?”  
“I...I guess…”

They’re inches apart. Yusuke feels uncomfortable, but also...slightly warm. His whole face is heating up.

Ann stops a couple centimeters away, and Yusuke’s heart pounds a little faster. And then he closes the distance, pressing his lips against hers as gently as he possibly can.

When they pull apart, moments later, there’s another moment of silence.

Gingerbread. It tasted like gingerbread.

Yusuke bursts into laughter. Ann seems to follow afterwards.

“I liked it,” he says, and she smiles at him.  
“Of course you did, weirdo,” she says, voice all fond, and takes his hand.

They turn back to the glowing stars.


End file.
